Quick connect coupling assemblies are well known in the art for releasably coupling a first component (i.e. hose, tube, conduit, etc.) to a second component to provide fluid communication therebetween. Quick connect coupling assemblies find wide utilization in the automotive applications for releaseably coupling a pair of fluid lines (i.e. fuel lines, brake lines, oil lines, water lines, air lines, hydraulic lines, etc.) or for releaseably coupling one fluid line to a port associated with a housing.
Conventional quick connect coupling assemblies typically include some type of disconnect feature that permits intentional and deliberate release of the interconnection between the components. To this end, a need exists to continue to define and develop disconnect mechanisms for use with quick connect coupling assemblies.